


Wanna Be the Strongest Futa in the World

by snakebit1995



Category: Wanna Be the Strongest in the World
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Other, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tarting just before Sakura officially joins Berserk. In order to be a true Pro-Wrestler women must take the Futa-Steroid, which has some interesting effects. She quickly learns there's more to losing than just some boos or cheers. In real pro wrestling, when you lose, you have to be the winner's play thing for a night. But the Futa-Steroid affects Sakura's body in more ways than one. Contains Futanari LEMONS and Muscle Growth</p><p>Repost of my FF.net Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

My name is Sakura Hagiwara and I'm an idol in the group Sweet Diva…or I used to be before a pro wrestler picked a fight with my best friend Elena and I challenged her to a match…and lost…and that's when I swore to never give up and keep fighting.

So that leads us to where I am now, behind head over heels 100 times in a row.

"GAH!" I hissed when I was thrown to the mat for the…I lost count.

"One more!"

"HYUP!"

I was lifted off the ground and thrown to the floor again.

"GAHHHHH!"

"Congratulations Sakura you pass." Miss Nishihara said "Welcome to Berserk."

"Ha…ha…ha…thanks." I panted.

"Why don't you go shower then come see me in my office." She said.

"Sure thing."

I headed into the back and washed the sweat from my body before heading into the office.

"Oh hey Sakura this'll only take a second."

I took a seat and looked at Miss Nishihara.

"Now that you're officially a member of Berserk there are a few secrets we'll be letting you in on." She said.

"Huh?"

Most of it was formal stuff, unwritten rules about respecting your opponent and what not.

"And this is the last thing…hold out your hand."

I did as instructed and something was placed in my hand…a small white pill.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just take it." Miss Nishihara told me "It'll all be clear once you do."

I was given a glass of water and I swallowed the pill, it fell straight through my like a lead bullet.

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt a knot in my stomach "What…is this?!"

"Just remain calm…let it happen."

"AHHH!" I hissed in pain "What's happening?!"

Gradually the pain subsided and I sat up.

"What…was that?" I gasped catching my breath.

Miss Nishihara smirked "Check your underwear."

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw my sweatpants looked strange, I pulled back the waistband and there it was, right above my vagina was a penis and a set of testicles.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed "What is this?!"

"The true secret of girl's pro wrestling." Nishihara said standing up "What you just took was a Futa-Steroid."

Miss Nishihara pulled down her pants and showed me the bulge in her underwear "Every true competitor is like this."

I poked it to see if it was real "I can't believe this…"

_It feels so strange._

"Well you have a good night Sakura." Nishihara said pulling her pants back up "Training first thing in the morning don't forget…oh one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"You should know that in the future, what will happen to you for losing…will be even worse than that hack job of a haircut you got last time."

"What does that mean?" I said nervously.

"I don't want to spoil it…see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I mumbled walking home.

I walked home and felt that…thing in my pants, slipping all over and rubbing against my leg. I felt so dirty but…it also felt strangely good.

When I got home I went right to bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

When I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm I felt something very strange. I threw back the sheets and saw it, a huge tent in my pants.

"I had really hoped it was all a dream." I sighed.

I got up to go take a morning shower, my…penis flopped all over. I had hoped the shower would calm down the erection but it only seemed to make it more fierce. When I went lower to wash myself my hand brushed over it.

"OHHH!" I gasped.

_What is that…it felt…so good!_

I almost lost all control right there, but I kept my head clear. I reached down and wrapped my hand around the soapy rod.

"Hmmm…" I bit my lip as I started moving my arm in a stroking motion.

I had never felt such wondrous pleasure before, and soon I couldn't stop myself from masturbating with my new growth.

"Oh…oh wow!" I gasped as I hunched over to jerk even faster.

One of my hands reached up to grasp on of my sizeable breasts and squeezed it enhancing my pleasure.

"I…I can't!" I gasped "I'm gonna…OHHHHHAAAAHHHH!"

Thick ropes of semen flew out and spattered over the walls of my shower.

"Oh my god…" I gasped "That was…insane."

_It was…really good._

I wanted to do it again but I saw what time it was and had to rush out before I was late. I shouldn't have rushed because I barely managed to tuck myself in properly…it was just something I'd have to get used to.

When I got to the gym I started working out and doing some light weightlifting. After that Chinatsu and I worked out together. I needed to get better, cause this Sunday I was supposed to be taking on Rio Kazama again.

* * *

**Sunday**

"RAAHHHHH!"

"GAAHHH!" I hissed as I was flipped over again.

I hadn't landed a blow all match, I was just being thrown around by Rio.

"OWWWW!" I hissed as she held me down.

Through all the pressure I could feel it, her bulge against my butt.

"I can't wait to finish kicking your ass and get to the real fun." Rio said grinding her hips against me.

"What?!"

"Don't you know!" she yelled suplexing me before whispering again "When you lose…you become the winner's plaything for the night."

_NO!_

Rio rolled me over and grabbed my legs, pulling them and causing an intense pain to shoot through my spine.

"OWWWW PLEASE!"

"Do you give up Hagiwara?"

_If I tap out…Rio will…but…it hurts so much!_

"AHHHHH!" I yelled against my chest as Rio pulled my leg harder.

_I can't…do this!_

"I…I GIVE UP!" I cried "PLEASE JUST STOP!"

"And the Winner is Rio Kazama!" the announcer cheered.

I just laid on the mat…ashamed.

"I'll be waiting in my dressing room." Rio whispered "Don't be late."

I sniffled to keep back my tears and trudged back into the backstage area.

_Maybe I can just leave and she'll forget._

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said.

"Miss Misaki!" I yelled.

"I can see that look on your face, don't even think of running away, Rio won the right to have you…and you better take your medicine like a big girl."

"Yes Ma'am…" I mumbled walking over to Rio's dressing room and knocking on the door.

The door opened and the white haired girl smirked down at me, she was only wearing a soft purple bathrobe.

"Come on in, let's get started."

I stood there in her room, earlier in the night I had a few thoughts about what losing could bring…mostly I wondered why there was a bed in my changing room.

"Get ready Pop Princess." Rio said pulling the ropes on her robe "Cause I'm gonna have fun with you."

The rob fell off and I was stunned. Rio was so beautiful, she had perfectly flawless skin, the right amount of muscle, tone but not buff, she had two decent sized breasts, small compared to me though, and between her legs was a long thick penis, about equal size to mine.

"Don't just stare." Rio smirked "get to work, I want a blowjob, use those big tits of yours too."

I didn't move.

"Stop standing there and get to sucking!" she said forcing me to my knees "You lost and that means you have to be my little fuck doll for the night got it!"

I fought back the need to cry as I opened my mouth and accepted Rio's penis into my throat. I gently bobbed my head and felt her girth pushing against the back of my mouth. As I moved my head I felt the other wrestlers testicles slap against my chin.

"Yeah that's it." Rio cooed "Now use those big boobs of yours."

I cupped my breasts and lifted them up wrapping them around Rio's penis. I grinded them around her as I kept up my sucking motions.

"Oh yeah….that's it princess." Rio moaned "Keep sucking."

Rio had her hands on the back of my head and was thrusting her hips as I sucked her.

"Oh…Ohhhh." Rio started moaning louder "I don't know if I can take it…for an idol you've got such a slutty mouth."

"GURK!" I gagged against her.

"UHHH!" Rio moaned bucking her hips even faster "Get ready! OHHHH!"

I started gagging as my mouth with filled with salty goo, it was disgusting and I wanted to spit it out but Rio held my head and forced me to swallow.

"YUCK!" I coughed when she let me free.

"You'll get used to it." Rio smirked pulling me over to the bed by my hand.

She pushed me down on the bed, my breasts and balls wobbling around.

"Spread those legs Princess." Rio smiled stroking her dick "Time for the fun part."

I stared somewhat nervous as Rio grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, giving her a full view of not lonely my ball sack but my womanhood as well.

"Oh look it's wet…you're turned on." She smiled "I can't wait."

"Ahhh!" I shivered as she slowly penetrated me.

"Oh…your tight." She laughed "…what's this, it's your first time! It just gets better!"

"Please." I sniffled "Just get it over with…be gentle."

"Uhhgh UGH!" Rio grunted as she pushed through the hymen and took my virginity away.

"AHHHH!" I yelled out in pain.

"Oh baby!" Rio moaned as she didn't give me any time to recover and started thrusting her hips.

"Ha…ha!" I gasped as my body was rock and Rio plowed me.

Once the pain subsided I was shocked to see this wasn't terrible, it felt kinda good.

"Look at that sex face." Rio smiled "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Rio kept thrusting, moaning as she pushed deeper into me. I on the other hand hissed not wanting to show her that I was enjoying it. My breasts were shaking all over and my penis was flopping around as Rio shook my whole body with her thrusts. I was even slightly distracted by Rio's body, the way her chest bounced around as she thrust.

Suddenly my whole body felt tight, I couldn't hold back the feeling of pleasure anymore and started moaning.

"That's it princess…moan my name."

"I'm…I'm gonna…" I hissed.

"What's that?" Rio smirked.

"I'm Cumming!"

My insides twisted and my penis twitched and sprayed our cum, hitting the undersides of my breasts.

"Shit!" Rio groaned laughing "Here it comes!"

"Huh?"

"OHHHHH!"

I felt Rio release inside me. She pulled out, still with that dumb grin on her face.

"Normally I like to do my losers a few more times, but since I'll probably just end up kicking your ass again…beat it, get lost."

I gathered my things and got dressed.

"Why don't you just quit." Rio said

"No I won't." I glared "This was fun…I want to do that sometime…be on top."

"Next time…"

I gave her a look of determination "I'll be the one fucking you!"

Rio just laughed, stroking her penis "Yeah right."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Sakura gets some special training and learns that there's more to the steroid she took. The first of the second generation drugs, Futa-B.**

* * *

**Welcome to my next Story- Wanna be the strongest Futa in the World!**

**The story will follow Sakura and her journey though the pro wrestling world.**

**If you liked this story consider checking out my other futanari stories, there's ones from Fairy Tail, One Piece, Haganai, even one shots from Persona and Aquarion Evol.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Training- Mizuki and Kanea

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stood in the shower, letting the water pour over me. I lost again and just got finished with Kurea and my ass is killing me. I can't even remember how many times I've lost. Every time I go out there it ends the same, I get put in a Boston Crab, tap out, and get taken back to the winners room for them to destroy my insides.

Everyone is different, they all want various things when the have sex with me, Kurea likes to do it in the butt, sex with Chinatsu is softer, more sweet and tender. Hornet is really weird, she never takes off the mask, and she even made me where one with zippers on it while she had her way with me…

"What…can I do…I can't keep going on like this…just being some glorified sex doll."

"Hey."

I covered myself and turned around.

"Miss Misaki!"

"Get dressed and meet me in the ring, you've got five minutes." She said walking off.

"Yes Ma'am."

I quickly jumped out of the shower and threw on some workout clothes before heading to the ring to meet Misaki.

"Come on let's get to work!" Misaki yelled.

It was all such a blur, Misaki just played around with me, pulling on my leg, twisting my arm and stretching my back. It all hurt so much, not to mention she kept digging her crotch into me.

"Come On!" Misaki yelled pulling on my leg "Are you even trying, you're not even fighting against a one legged crab!"

"RAHHH! It hurts!"

"Get over it, do you wanna keep being a fuck toy?!" she yelled "Cause that's all you are since you've gotten here, you're so afraid of pain you let yourself become a cum dumpster for the rest of Berserk! Do you even want to see what it's like from the other side?"

"HAAAAA!"

I looked over and saw there was a woman watching us, the reporter with the short olive hair.

"Are you gonna quit Sakura?!"

"AHHHH!" I pushed off the mat and kicked Misaki away "NO!"

"Good." She smiled standing up "You have the desire but you talents are still pretty raw, stop being afraid of the pain, it's not that bad. If you can master that you'll be one step closer to victory."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Just call me Misaki."

"Okay, Miss Misaki."

"Now Sakura." Misaki took a seat on the turnbuckle "Training with me doesn't come cheap."

"Huh?"

"I'll be expecting you here bright and early every morning, ready to train."

"Of course."

"And…"

"And?"

Misaki pulled her shorts down "I'll be expecting you to service me regularly as well."

I looked at Misaki's long hard penis, it was twitching and rock hard, it was tan just like the rest of her body and looked eager to be pleased.

"Come I'm waiting." Misaki said scratching her ballsack "It's not like you don't know how to do this you've lost fifty plus times already."

I walked over and got on my knees before I did one swift motion to inhale Misaki's long cock. The smell coming from her was sweaty and musky…nasty. I twirled my tongue around as I sucked on the knob.

"Yeah that's it." Misaki moaned "You've already done plenty of training like this. Sucking off all those other winners."

Misaki was rubbing the back of my head with her hands and groaning as I sucked her off.

"MMMHMHP!" I moaned as the head of her cock pressed against the back of my throat.

"Get ready Sakura here it comes!" Misaki said pulling out and stroking to finish herself off.

"AHHHH!" I said sticking my tongue out ready to collect the load.

"UGH!" Misaki groaned as she jacked off "OHHH!"

Misaki blasted a huge load that flew out everywhere, most splattered in my face, some fell into my cleavage and a little managed to shoot down my throat.

"That's a good look for you." Misaki smirked "Lay down I want to test the rest of you."

I did as she said and Misaki leaned down next to me, pulling the straps on my outfit and freeing my big breasts.

"OH!" I gasped as Misaki planted her lips on my hard nipples and sucked on my left breast.

Misaki rubbed her body against me as she sucked on my tits and snaked a hand down and started fingering me.

***Click!***

"Huh?!" I looked over and saw that reporter was snapping pictures of Misaki and I in very compromising positions "Stop!"

"These will look great on my wall." Kanea smirked.

"You naughty girl" Misaki said as she stopped sucking the pulled my on top of her, out breasts pressing together "Kanea get over here and join me."

In the blink of an eye the reporter was naked.

"You have one too?!" I gasped as I felt her penis pushing against my still tender butt while Misaki was waiting for her chance to enter my other hole.

"I used to compete…then I tweaked my back and had to retire, but I know all the secrets…it's been a while since we shared a girl Misaki."

"It has been…are you ready?"

"Waiting on you."

"1…2…3!"

"OHHHHAAAA!" I gasped as both my asshole and vagina were stretched by the two thick cocks.

"Damn I expected you to be looser." Misaki hissed as she thrusted into me.

"Her ass isn't too tight. Feels like it was used recently." Kanea moaned.

"Kurea loves anal." Misaki said "Sakura lost to her earlier so that must be why."

"UHH OHHH AHH!" I let out animal like grunts and moans as both my holes were pushed to the limit by the two older women.

They weren't letting up, they were pounding my like never before. I had never taken two at once so I was drowning in pleasure.

"Listen to her moan like a cow. Look at those tits flop around too!" Kanea said as her own breasts pressed against my back.

"Her breasts are defiantly one of her best assets." Misaki smirked as she dove into me "I can see why she's so popular with the fans."

"FUCK!" Kanea screamed "I haven't done it in so long I'm gonna cum already!"

"No it's not that!" Misaki yelled as well "It's Sakura, I'm gonna cum too!"

"HAAA!" I moaned as I felt my whole body spasm and squeeze down on the two cocks.

"SHIT!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"OHHHAAAAA!"

My holes were filled with semen to the point of overflowing and creampieing.

"Excellent job Sakura, I can see why you've become so popular amongst the other girls." Kanea smiled.

"Don't worry soon Sakura will be the giver instead of the receiver." Misaki said "Oh yeah Sakura I wanted to tell you something."

"Huh?" I drunkenly slurred against the ropes.

"I'm not sure if it's all true so take it with a grain of salt…but the pill you took wasn't just a Futa Steroid." Misaki said "It's a new formula called Futa-B."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I heard about this too." Kanea said "You supposedly the first to take it, they say that Futa-B is supposed to be a more intense version of the drug"

"It's not gonna turn me into a full man or something is it?!" I shivered.

"No nothing like that." Misaki said "They say the adrenaline rush of a win in a big match can send you hormone production into overdrive."

"What?" I said confused.

"Apparently if you win big time fights, career defining matches, your body might…change a bit, not quite sure how though."

I headed off to take a shower; Misaki and her friend were heading back to Misaki's house for a private…photo shoot.

_I wonder if that rumor is true…and what exactly will happen if it is?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura gets her revenge, and finds out just what Futa-B does.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Winner- Rio

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"A special move…" I hummed sitting on a bench in the park.

Misaki said that I needed a special move if I was going to beat Rio someday. I had been thinking about it for the last day but made no progress so far.

I heard a noise and looked over to the bushes.

"Elena?"

"Hi Sakura."

We went and say on the swings so we could talk. I felt really strange when I looked at Elena…the moonlight really made her face shimmer.

_Whoa…where did that come from…AH…No you don't get excited now!_

"It's been a while."

"Sure has…I hope I'm not interrupting your training."

"Oh no you're fine." I smiled "I saw those polls, congratulations on being the most popular. I was really happy for you."

"It's only because you weren't there…"

"Elena…"

The conversation got really quiet.

"Things have been weird without you." She said "Not just for me, everyone."

"I meant to tell you, my rematch with Rio is set."

"Really so soon!" Elena said practically jumping out of her seat "That's good, you'll be back in no time then right."

"Guess so." I shrugged "I'm nervous, I don't know if I can beat her…"

"Sakura."

"I should be training instead of worrying but…you know."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Hmmm." Elena hummed as she swung "Well do what you always used to do, let's dance."

For some reason Elena was able to clear all my worries, and give me the push I needed.

"Thanks a bunch, I didn't realize I needed that so much."

"That was fun. You don't have to thank me, it's all my fault you got all mixed up in this in the first place."

"Elena…"

"If I had just kept my mouth shut…"

"I made this choice because I wanted to." I said "I'm gonna show them."

"And I'll be there to cheer you on!"

* * *

**A few Days Later.**

"AHHH!" I hissed as my legs were pulled again.

"Feel that." Rio whispered with a smirk "I can't wait to get my turn with you again."

The fight had been going for a while now, and just like last time I was pinned under Rio as she teased her crotch against mine.

_I won't lose I'm want to be strong!_

"RAHHH!" I did just what Misaki taught me and freed myself from Rio's hold.

"What?"

"AHHH!"

I flipped back and kicked her in the face.

"UGH!"

Rio dropped to the floor and I was able to pin her for three seconds.

"The winner is Sakura Hagiwara!"

"YES!" I cheered.

I smiled over at Rio "I'll see you later…but first…"

_I have a speech to make._

* * *

**Later**

After I made my speech about changing my carrer path for a while I headed back stage. Everyon was congratulating me on my victory.

_I've never been so excited…I'm shivering all over._

"Excellent job." Misaki smiled "I knew you could do it."

"It's all thanks to your training, I've never been so proud-."

"Hmmm?" I paused mid walk.

"Sakura."

"Ugh!" I groaned grabbing the wall.

_What is this feeling…did I hurt myself in the match?_

"Sakura?"

"OHHH!"

A warmth overcame me, my body felt so sensitive, like I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. My outfit suddenly felt very tight and my whole body got sore as every muscle tensed up.

When the pain and the warmth subsided I stood up straight. I looked at Misaki and it looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Holy…wow." Was all she said.

"Huh?"

"Look at you!" she gasped.

I looked down and gasped, my breasts were bigger and rounder, my outfit was stitched tight against my body, the backside was wedging against my butt which appeared to have grown, my arms looked slightly more toned and my stomach felt less smooth and more hard, there were no abs but it felt tighter. And in the front of my pants it seemed as if my penis was thicker too.

"My body!" I gasped.

"I guess…the rumor was true…the rush of your first win made you grow."

"I can't believe this." I said looking at my body in one of the nearby mirrors.

_As if my boobs weren't big enough already…_

"Well now that you're bigger and sexier." Misaki smirked "Why don't you go spend some time with your prize."

"Oh that's right!" I cheered feeling my breasts jiggle "Rio!"

I headed off towards my dressing room and waited for Rio to arrive. I put on a soft bathrobe after my shower and heard a knock at the door. The robe was small on my bigger frame but it managed.

_It feels like my boobs are about to pop out of this thing._

"Whoa!" Rio gasped when I opened the door "What happened to you."

"A miracle drug." I laughed "Come on in and we can start."

As soon as the door closed I grabbed Rio and started kissing her aggressively. I was quite surprised when she kissed back. Our tongues entered each other's mouths and we moaned into the kiss as I felt myself growing more erect.

I fell back into a chair and ripped off my robe, exposing myself to Rio.

"Wow." She said.

I scratched at my engorged ballsack "Let's start with a BJ."

Rio wasted no time lubing up my cock with her spit, at one point she took my balls into her mouth and sucked on those.

"This is my first one." I moaned "Feels incredible!"

_So this is what it's like from the other side…Rio's mouth feels so warm._

I ran my hands up my body before stopping at my breasts to give them a soft squeeze.

_They barely fit in my hands before but now they're overflowing…I'm gonna have to buy new shirts and bras to fit these things._

"You don't lose very much do you Rio." I smirked groping my breast as she sucked my off "You don't get to give these too often do you."

"I was a little upset that I lost to you." She said stroking me while she caught her breath "But when I saw the size of this thing…it's not always bad to lose."

Rio quickly went back to sucking on my rod and making me moan. Rio's tongue was so good, running over each and every part of my cock.

"Oh Rio…I don't think I can hold it anymore…I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmmm." Rio hummed and rolled my clenching balls around in his hand.

"Haaaaa!" I moaned as I started twitching and cum began to pump into the white haired girl's mouth.

***Gulp!*** "You're cum is so salty." Rio smiled before standing up and straddling my waist "Let's get to the best part."

Rio striped down while sitting in my lap, the small show she put on made me get hard again, her tan skin looked so sexy.

"Ohhh!" Rio moaned as she slowly descended down onto my cock.

***BZZT!***

_This is what it's like to be inside another girl! It's unbelievable!_

"UGHHHOHHH!" I moaned as the second Rio got my cock into her I creamed everywhere.

"Jeez you came so soon." Rio smiled.

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry." She said kissing my neck "We've got plenty of time."

Rio started grinding her hips and riding my cock. I slowly got hard again and bucked my hips to meet Rio's bounces.

"Yeah, Yeah that's it!" Rio moaned as her breasts flopped while she hopped.

"So tight." I grunted "This is the best!"

Rio reached forward and grabbed my breasts as she moved her body faster and faster.

"Harder Princess Harder!" she grunted.

I could feel Rio's cock slapping against my tummy as she rode me harder. My hands were on her hips, grabbing her butt as she slammed her hips down.

"Shit!" Rio groaned "Hagiwara I'm gonna…CUM!"

"RIO!"

I groaned as Rio's walls clamped down on my cock, milking all the cum out of it.

"That was sweet." Rio said standing up.

She walked over to the bed and spread her legs "Stick it in me again."

I practically jumped onto the bed and went right back into her.

"OHH BABY!" my fellow wrestler moaned.

"HNGH!" I grunted "You're pussy is incredible!"

I started thrusting, my chest squishing against Rio's own big boobs. I fucked her hard, my balls slapping against her ass, her cock sandwiched between out stomach.

"It's just too good!" Rio screamed "FUCK ME!"

I kissed her, shoving my tongue down her throat as as I went as deep as I could into her warm, dripping warmth.

"Rio…I'm about to."

"Do it!" she groaned.

"OHHH!" RIO!"

"SAKURA!"

The two of us climaxed together. Staying close as we calmed down off the sexual high.

"That was great, fight me again sometime." Rio said.

"Where do you think you're going." I pulled her back down on the bed, pulled the sheets up and spooned her "You're gonna sleep with me all night."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The trainee becomes the trainer.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Apprentice- Moe

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh…ah…Elena…"

"Sakura…I never thought you would get so sexy…so big and strong…so hot."

"Elena…suck more…please!"

"OHHH I can't fit in all in!"

"Sakura!"

"Elena!"

* * *

"GAH!" I gasped sitting up in bed "It was…just a dream…"

I felt strange so I looked down, and saw my wet dream had caused me to splooge in my underwear.

"Another soiled pair…" I sighed and stood up, feeling my chest bob as I did soon.

It had been a few days since my victory over Rio, and I was still adjusting to my new frame. I was used to having big breasts but these were bigger and bouncier than before, even my butt seemed to jiggle a little more, not to mention my engorged penis and swollen testicles which never like to stay in my pants properly.

"Hmm…I wonder what others would say if they saw I was like this, how would I explain it?" I thought cupping my bosom "Well I better get to the gym, time for more training."

So I did just that I went to the gym and got into my workout uniform, it was noticeably tighter around my curves. I had been off the last few days so this was my first chance to get back in the groove; I noticed quickly that it felt easier to lift the weights.

About halfway through the day a new girl showed up, Moe Fukuoka, she was interested in becoming a wrestler herself, she had training in Karate and martial arts. For some reason, she wanted me to be her mentor.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah! You're the coolest Miss Sakura!" she smiled.

Seeing her act all chummy around me made me happy, so I started to work out with her. Moe was a pretty cute girl so I was worried I might rip right through my outfit when I spared with her, she was skilled but no match for a veteran like myself.

Over the next series of weeks I trained with Moe while competing in my own matches, winning some and losing others, but none of the wins resulted in additional growth of any kind, thank goodness.

It wasn't long till Moe was ready for her final test, The Hellish 100 Throws. When she had survived being tossed around like a glorified ragdoll, it was time for her reward, I had permission to administer it to her, she was getting the new drug, Futa-B, the same one I had.

"You want me to take a pill?" she said confused.

"Trust me you'll need it." I smiled

***GULP*** "Ouf…kinda heavy." She said rubbing her stomach "Ohh…I don't feel so great…HAAA!"

Moe grabbed at her crotch as she moaned, I saw her hands briefly rise up, and I knew a nice cock had just formed on the cute teen. I took a quick moment to explain to her how wrestling worked and the special powers of Futa-B

"Huh?!" she gasped looking at it "Sex for the winner?!"

"Yep, a body is the ultimate prize." I smirked.

"Well then…this is exciting!" Moe cheered.

_I was freaked out but she just grew a dick and could care less…_

"Miss Sakura I know who I want my first opponent to be." She smiled.

"Hmmm?"

"You!"

"ME?!"

"Yes you, I want to test myself against you, and…" Moe licked her lips "I really want to win."

"Fufufu…" I let out a small laugh "Very well I accept…but I won't lose…I've wanted a chance to do you since you first got here…"

With that Moe and I booked a match, one that had me shivering with excitement.

* * *

**A few days Later.**

"RAHHH!" I screamed slamming Moe down.

"And Hagiwara nails Moe with a huge suplex!"

"Feel that Moe…" I said rubbing against her leg "I'm so horny…"

"YAAA!" Moe managed to flip me, and wrap her legs around my head.

_It smells like dick…_

"Me to…" she said.

Moe and I were having an intense fight, my closest match since my fight with Rio. It had been back and forth since the starting bell, I was so pumped, my only focus was winning, and getting Moe in my bed.

_Wrestling…what a thrill!_

"HAA!" Moe tried to clothesline me but I ducked.

"Got ya!"

I flipped back and caught her chin with a kick.

"UGH!"

Moe fell back and I quickly covered her.

"1…2…3!"

"Hagiwara wins!"

"YEAH!" I smiled.

"Oh poop." Moe pouted.

"Go job Moe, you did great." I said helping her up.

"What a wonderful display of friendship, I'm sure those two are very close."

_Oh you have no idea…_

Moe headed off once we got back stage and I went right to my dressing room to start prepping for her arrival.

"That was intense…what a great match…" I panted.

_I feel so good…so warm…_

I recognized the sensation.

"OHHH!"

_It's…happening again! That match against Moe was so intense it caused a reaction!_

I felt my whole body tighten up as the changes started. I felt my butt gain some extra weight and the front of my outfit bulged out even more as my cock grew and my balls sagged and became even heavier. My body felt soar as my muscles bulged under my skin, and my outfit got tight as by breasts started to billow larger and larger.

"Ah…so tight!" I hissed as my top dug into my growing bust.

"RAHHH!" I grabbed the top and ripped it open to free my boobs from the trap.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted as I came down from the adrenalin rush.

I walked over to the mirror, feeling my body bounce as I walked.

"Oh my gosh…" I gasped when I saw myself.

My breasts were even bigger, my ass looked like a hip hop dancers, my penis was swollen and thick and my testicles were big and just touching my thighs. But there was one noticeable change.

"Oh wow…" I said running my hand over the clearly defined six pack on my stomach.

My whole body was more muscular, my breasts were supported by strong pectorals, I had biceps, and triceps that bulged when I flexed, even my legs looked hard and chiseled.

"I feel so much stronger…"

_That must have been how I was able to rip the top off a little while ago._

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Sakura I'm ready!" Moe called.

I answered the door.

"Miss Sakura…what happened."

"The Futa-B reacted with my win." I sighed.

"Wow…so if I have big wins will something like that happen to me?" Moe asked squeezing my biceps.

"I suppose…"

"Well no point is sleeping around." Moe smiled taking her top off "You can do whatever you want to me Miss Sakura."

"You can just call me Sakura you know." I said rubbing her arm.

"Okay…Miss Sakura."

_It went right over her head…Whatever._

I cupped Moe's cheek and slowly began kissing her softly to start our time together. Moe wasted no time reaching up and digging her hands into my large teats.

"You're so busty Miss Sakura." She said kissing my neck and making me moan "I hope I can be big like you one day…"

"I'm sure you will be…" I smiled "Now, let's get started, I'd like you to suck my off okay."

"Sure." She said.

I sat on the edge of the bed and Moe got on her knees before me. Moe quickly started licking my length and sucking on the bulging tip of my dick.

"Oh Moe…" I moaned as she sucked on the bulbous head "AHH!"

I gasped as Moe stroked my cock while leaning up and licking my newly toned abs.

"Miss Sakura, it's so salty." Moe said kissing my stomach.

"I've got something else saltier for you." I smiled "keep sucking, I'm close."

Moe bobbed her head up and down on my cock, swirling her tongue around my tip and making me moan. I was reaching up and squeezing my breasts.

_They're so big…more like huge at this point, they were big but now they've grown twice…wow._

"Miss Sakura…please cum." Moe pouted "I want to taste your semen."

"Okay Moe…I'll cum…get ready…!"

***GURK!*** Moe pushed as much of my cock in her mouth as she could.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my balls tingle and start pumping my apprentice's mouth full of cum.

"Mmmmm…" Moe hummed "Delicious!"

I smiled and stood up "You ready."

"Take me." Moe smiled.

"I want to try something new with you, get prepared."

I started walking over to Moe, feeling my butt shake and wobble with each step. I looked back and saw that my ass was outstanding, my breasts had always been my pride and joy but now my butt was no slouch, it jiggled with each step, it was almost pleasurable to feel it bounce like that.

"Is there a position you want to try Miss Sakura?"

"Oh yeah!" I said being snapped away from admiring my own beautiful behind.

I held out my arms "Climb up."

"Huh?"

I walked over, picked up Moe and had her wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Carry fuck." I smiled.

_Feels so good to lift her like this…being strong isn't so bad._

"All set because I'm about to enter you." I said.

"Do it." Moe said hugging tighter, her average sized breasts pressing hard against my giant gazongas.

"UGH!" I groaned slowly pushing into Moe's tight warmth.

I wasn't surprised to hit a wall.

"I'm going to push through now…"

"Be gentle." Moe whispered.

"uh…RAH!" I roared pushing through her hymen.

"AHHHHH!" Moe cried against me, hugging me tightly.

"Take you time to adjust." I said "I can hold you for a while no problem."

Moe took a few minutes to adjust to having my hard cock inside her. She was warm and tight…a perfect fuck.

"Okay…go ahead." She whispered.

I slowly lifted and lowered Moe, the feeling of my muscles moving as I pounded Moe's pussy only added to the pleasure.

"Harder! Harder!" Moe screamed bouncing up and down on my cock, her own penis slapping into my abs.

"Oh yeah…Take it Moe!" I growled "Tell me how it feels!"

"So good!" she moaned "It feels so good! Don't stop! Please fuck me harder!"

"HA Moe!" I hissed "You're just so tight…my cock is so big…I'm gonna cum from the pressure!"

"Please…Cum inside me…MISSS SAKURA!" Moe moaned her whole body enraptured by a quaking orgasm. Her cock sprayed a load of spunk all over my stomach.

"Oh…Oh…MOE!" I screamed cumming in her pussy.

Moe climbed off my cock, my cum still seeping out of her. I laid back on the bed and touched my tummy, feeling Moe's warm cum.

"Moe come here." I said "lay next to me."

Moe did as instructed

"Let's masturbate together." I said "I want to see you stroke your cock to me."

"Okay." Moe said wrapping her hand around her cock and stroking quickly.

"So tell me Moe." I groaned, jerking myself off "have you masturbated before?"

"Yes." She blushed "Every few hours since I got this, it feels so good."

"Yes it does." I moaned, my breasts jiggling as my arms moved.

"Oh Miss Sakura that's so hot, seeing your breasts bounce like that." Moe moaned, picking up the speed of her thrusts.

Since Moe was moving faster so was I, my new muscle was good for more than just lifting, I was able to grip my cock tighter, and thrust even faster.

"Someday…oh…" Moe moaned "I'm gonna be big, and sexy, and strong like you Miss Sakura!"

"Yes Moe…yes you will!" I moaned with her "Now cum with me!"

"OHHH!"

"MOEEEE!"

The two of us both moaned, blasting cum all over ourselves.

"That was wonderful." I smiled.

"Yeah it was…" Moe said basking in the afterglow.

"Keep working Moe." I said "So you can get big and strong just like me."

"I will Miss Sakura…I will…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura goes back to the loser's side of things.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Champ- Jackal

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking round the gym, today was my first day back since defeating Moe and growing again, people were staring but I didn't bother them. I managed to get a new outfit, one that still showed a lot but also covered my recently blossomed assets.

"Hmmm?" I walked passed the weight area.

Normally I don't do the weight, I stick to the punching bags and test rings.

"HYUP!" I bent down and picked up one of the heavier dumbbells and did a few curls, feeling my biceps working.

_Hmm…this isn't too bad._

"RAH!" I grunted bending down and lifting the bench bar with some weights.

_This feels…really good…my muscles moving and straining, it's kinda hot. My boobs jiggle each time the bar touches them._

I then dropped the bar and began doing squats.

_My ass is jiggling too…I like this…a lot, I can feel my dick getting a little harder._

"Hey Sakura." Misaki said walking up as I used the Lat Machine "Are you…lifting weights?"

"Yeah." I grunted feeling my boobs squish together "I kinda like it…"

"Last night did you…"

"Grow." I chimed in "yep, were the muscles the giveaway?"

"You defiantly look more toned, abs and everything." Misaki said eyeing me "Not to mention your breasts are almost spilling out…your ass too."

"Are you jealous Misaki?" I smiled stepping off the machine.

"What…no."

Misaki left and I kept working out with various people. At one point I saw on TV that some bug name wrestler, Jackal, was in Japan for a match against Misaki.

_Wow…She's sure pretty…I wonder what it takes to be like her…to be world champ._

* * *

**No One's POV**

"I'm looking forward to fighting with you Misaki…"

"Me too Jackal."

The two woman suddenly started kissing.

"I can't wait to get back in that sweet pussy of yours." Jackal smirked.

"I'll be the one fucking you." Misaki smirked back.

"Well may the best lady win…and the loser take the other like a good slut?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was at ringside watching Misaki's latest match. Earlier in the night a masked wrestle, Blue Panther, showed up and attack Chinatsu during her match. Blue Panther was cute; I wish I had gotten a look at her face.

Everything was going well till she slipped and twisted an ankle, spoiling her match with Jackal. I had won my match that night but dismissed my no name opponent so I could check on Misaki.

"It's too late to cancel the match." The director said "We'd have to refund all the tickets."

"I have a suggestion." Jackal said "I can just fight someone else…"

"There's no one as good as Misaki."

"I want to fight her." Jackal pointed at me.

"Huh…me?" I asked.

"Sakura Hagiwara…you'll be just perfect." She smiled.

"Al…alright I'll get everything sorted out."

Everyone left and it was just me, Jackal and Misaki.

"I'll miss having a chance with you Misaki." Jackal said walking passed me "But your trainee will be a good stand in…"

Jackal licked her lips "Nice tits…great ass too."

_I feel like I'm being sized up like a piece of meat…_

"Don't get so cocky." I smiled "Or you'll end up as the bottom."

"I like you girl." Jackal laughed walking off, patting her crotch "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Sakura…" Misaki looked at me "Be careful, once Jackal sets her sights on a prize…she won't give up till she gets it. She backs up her want with real skill…just do your best, you're fighting the world champ here."

"I'll do my best…"

_If I somehow manage to upset Jackal…that would have to be a big rush…would that mean more growth…_

I shivered

_I think I'd like that…_

* * *

**A while Later**

**Sakura Vs Jackal.**

"HAHA!" Jackal yelled pulling on my leg.

My breasts were smashed against the mat and Jackal was sitting on my plump ass, pulling my legs.

"Give in girl!"

"NOOO!" I yelled flipping her off.

Jackal smiled, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yes…come…"

I slipped around Jackal and did a belly to back suplex.

"AHH!" Jackal yelled.

_I'm able to lift her so easily…my strength really has gone up._

"Good try girl." Jackal smiled.

"Huh…AHH!" I yelled when I was suddenly punched in the jaw.

Jackal suddenly flipped my and I was upside down, my huge tits blocking my sight.

"1…2…3~!"

"JACKAL WINS!"

_Dammit…I tried really ahrd too…Jackal let me show off just a bit, and then broke me at the end…I did my best, so I have nothing to be ashamed of…_

"I'll be waiting." Jackal smirked "Don't be too long."

I exited the ring, went back stage and took a shower before heading to Jackal's room.

"AHH!" I gasped when the door was ripped open, I was yanked in and suddenly my boobs were getting fondled.

"You're very big." Jackal said pinching my nipples "I've had my eye on you for sometime Sakura…"

"OH!" I gasped when she gave my balls a tight squeeze.

"You've certainly grown…good to know it was a success."

"How did you know?!" I moaned.

"Futa-B…was my idea, a drug that makes wrestlers even sexier if they succed…it will draw in crowds as they see there favorites becoming more and more stunning over time, just subtle enough that most won't tell…except those with hyper trained eyes for scouting out sexy babes…so mostly, the only ones who know you've grown is other wrestlers."

"Ha…OH!" I kept moaning as Jackal played with my fat tits.

"You should be happy, you're one of a select few who are testing out this miracle, you and that Moe girl…and a few others."

Suddenly I was pushed to my knees and Jackal's cock was in my face.

"Wow…" I said licking my lips at the sight of the girth before me.

_Even though she's never grown from a drug…Her dick is still bigger than mine is after two boosts._

"This is the cock of the World Champion." Jackal said "It's been this large since I was a rookie…may have been graced by it, now you'll join their ranks Sakura Hagiwara."

I gulped trying not to just devour the cock in front of me.

"Go ahead." Jackal said "Have at it…just make sure to use that nice rack of yours."

The second the words left her mouth I wrapped my warm tits around her cock and started sucking it while grinding my breasts.

"Here I thought I had some big breasts." Jackal said "Compared to you though I'm much smaller, those must weigh you down in a fight. Good thing your pecs and other muscles got stronger to compensate…Futa-B is wonderful isn't it."

I only responded with slurping noises as I sucked on Jackal's hard cock.

"Yes that's it…" Jackal moaned rubbing my head.

She pushed me more so I was on my back, Jackal sitting on my hard stomach, bucking her hips and pushing her cock into my tits. Jackal was now the one holding my breasts around her cock as I laid back and let her dick slide into my mouth.

"Ohh~" Jackal groaned, grinding her butt "I'm going to cum!"

Jackal sat up, took her cock from between my breasts, and began cumming.

"HAAAA!" she moaned "HMMMM!"

She covered my tits in her warm cum before getting off me.

"That was a wonderful start…" Jackal sighed.

"Yeah it-WAH!"

I was suddenly flipped, may face got buried in my cleavage and Jackal was mounting me doggie style.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned "Jackal!"

"Very tight…wonderful." Jackal said grabbing my hips and slowly thrusting.

I lifted my head out from my cleavage "You're so big…"

"Yes…" Jackal said digging her hands into my plump ass "You're really big too, your breasts may be to die for but your ass is outstanding too, it's shaking all over and slapping into my waist, it's like it has its own gravity."

She was right; I could feel my ass jiggling slightly different from my breasts.

"Look at you bouncing all over the place." Jackal taunted.

"So good…" I moaned "Please…harder."

I was suddenly being yanked back even harder. I supported myself with my arms and my tits began to wobble back and forth, slapping against the underside of my chest. Suddenly I felt Jackal's breasts against my back as she leaned forward and stopped grabbing my ass and started grasping my breasts.

"You know what I like best about wrestling?" Jackal whispered "It's the feeling of two bodies getting as physical as you can get with clothes still on. The feeling of breasts colliding on backs, muscle on muscle…crotches grinding into each other."

"That's…what I like to." I said "that and it's just fun."

"Fufufu…" Jackal let out a small laugh "Very good…get ready."

"Do it…" I groaned "Cause…I'm Cumming!"

"JACKAL!"

"UGH!" Jackal groaned as I had an orgasm that made my pussy tight "SAKURA!"

I felt Jackal cumming inside me, filling my warm pussy with her cum.

"That was wonderful." Jackal said getting dressed "I like you Sakura, you have a lot of potential…keep working, maybe one day you can be the best in the world."

_She thinks…I can be the best?_

"Thank you!" I smiled "Thank you Ma'am!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura has some casual matches with some of the girls.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Lying in WAit- Kurea and Chinatsu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"HNGH!" I groaned doing curls.

I was watching TV, it was a gossip piece on the girls from Sweet Diva. I had been watching TV while I worked out. I recently purchased a weight set for my apartment; I've started enjoying working out more and more recently. I had a match against Kurea coming up and I wanted to be in top shape.

"I can't wait to beat her." I smirked "She already had me so now it will be my turn to mess with her."

Just thinking about the potential of having my way with Kurea I was getting half hard. I figured I was alone in my apartment, a quick session wouldn't hurt. I pulled my cock out and started stroking.

"Soon I'll get you more." I smiled "Just wait…"

* * *

**A Few Days Later.**

"YAHHH!"

I threw Kurea to the ground.

"What a sidewalk slam by Hagiwara that has to end it!"

"1…2…3!"

"HAGIWARA WINS!"

"YEAH!" I cheered.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered "Don't be late…"

I headed to the back and showered, before putting on a robe and waiting in my dressing room.

"Hey…" Kurea mumbled walking in.

"Oh good you're here." I smiled.

I stood up and slowly took my robe off "Let's get started."

Kurea got on her knees and started stroking my cock into a long, hard erection.

"Yeah that's it." I moaned as Kurea started to kiss my dick.

"Can you even see me up there?" she said "Or are those huge tits in the way."

I can see the top of your head." I smirked "Don't stop sucking."

"Mmmmm…" Kurea moaned sucking my cock.

While Kurea sucked me off I ran my hands over my hard abs and big breasts. She wasn't hesitating to take me deep down her throat, making sexy gagging noises to turn me on.

"Yeah that's it…I'm gonna cum soon." I smiled "You better get ready to swallow it all."

"MHPM! GURK!" Kurea gagged.

Kurea reached down and started tickling my balls, turning me on even more.

"Oh…that's the spot." I gasped "Here it comes!"

"HAAAA!" I moaned, my balls clenching and starting to spew cum into Kurea's mouth.

When I finished climaxing Kurea stood up and opened her mouth, letting a ton of cum pour out.

"There was so much…" she mumbled before walking close "Why don't you take some back."

Kurea started kissing me, forcing some of my cum back into my mouth.

_I don't taste half bad._

After the two of us finished swapping spit Kurea laid on the bed in a fetal like position. I leaned forwards, my big melons squishing against her legs, and inserted dick into her moist hole.

"Kurea you're so tight!" I hissed struggling to thrust into her "How does it feel to take my big cock into you?!"

"So good, I'm so stretched out!" she moaned "Fuck me! Fuck me with your fat cock!"

"You got it." I smirked, not slowing my speed, going even faster.

My cock plunged deep into the pink haired girl, making her moan my name. Kurea was rocking her body to match my thrusts.

"Oh…ah…Kurea!" I moaned.

"Sakura…I'm gonna lose it, you cock is too good!"

"Cum with me."

"Oh…Ah…SAKURA!"

"KUREA!" I moaned.

I felt my balls, and Kurea's pussy tighten as I started to cum inside her, filling her with warm cum. After calming down Kurea and I relaxed together.

"So what are you gonna do next?" Kurea asked.

"Well…" I hummed, scratching my breasts "Chinatsu was looking for an opponent for next month…."

* * *

**The Next Month.**

"RAHHHHH!" I roared picking Chinatsu up "GAHHH!"

I slammed her into the mat.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

"What a power bomb from Hagiwara! She nearly broke her opponent in half with that one!"

The match progressed a little farther and I pinned Chinatsu. When I was getting ready to leave the ring a different, masked, wrestle came in and attacked Chinatsu. I stepped in and the girl did something strange, she challenged me to a match, I accepted of course, I had to defend my friend, and my organization. This person, Blue Panther, had interrupted many other matches, so I said if I won I would take her mask, but if she won…she wanted me to quit wrestling.

I offered Chinatsu the night to rest, saying she didn't need to come by, but she insisted…

"Oh Sakura!" she moaned as I slowly rocked my hips into her.

One thing I remembered from the time I lost to Chinatsu, was that she liked her sex low and slow, nice and easy, no aggression, she passion.

As I slowly rolled my hips I felt my butt cheeks jiggle ever so slightly. Chinatsu was moving her body, slowly meeting my movements.

"Sakura your breasts are smothering me." She moaned "I don't know if I can take it!"

The two of us grinded agisnt each other for a while.

"Chinatsu, I'm going to cum." I warned.

"Do it…inside." She moaned "I'm gonna…HAAA!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned cumming inside Chinatsu.

The two of us relaxed on the bed, the smaller girl laying her head on my breasts.

_Blue panther, just who are you._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Blue Panther**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Masked Love- Elena

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"HYUP!" I grunted pulling the straps up and closing my big boobs into my outfit.

I was just minutes away from my match with Blue Panther, and I was raring to go.

"You ready Sakura?" Misaki said walking passed.

"Yeah, I'm all set." I said walking passed.

My music hit and I ran out to the ring, the crowd was cheering and my adrenaline was pumping. After I made my entrance Blue Panther came out.

"If we're going to fight…I see no more reason to wear this mask." She said pulling at the stings.

The other wrestler pulled off her mask and I gasped.

"Elena?! I don't…"

She ran up and grappled with me.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Don't whine!" she said taking me to the mat and putting me in an arm bar "Fight, so I can win and make you come back!"

I didn't want to fight Elena…

"Besides Sakura." Elena moved her hips "The main rule of wrestling is still in play…do you feel it?"

"Elena you're…"

"A futanari…yes, I took Futa-B, although I never grew like you did." Elena slammed me down "now fight!"

_I want to keep wrestling, and even though Elena's my friend, I won't quit!_

I got up and started to fight, I grabbed Elena for a belly to belly, or in our case, breast the breast suplex.

"GAH!" she hissed when I slammed her down.

Elena and I grappled around for a bit, alternating who was slamming who.

"AHH!" I hissed as Elena put me in a leg lock.

When she was stretching me out I could see a small bulge in the front of her singlet. Her wrestling outfit was far more reveling than mine, even in my engorged state. The sides of her breasts were showing and the back part was tight on her butt, like a wedgie.

_I never realized Elena was this sexy…I mean I thought all the girls in Sweet Diva were cute but…not like this._

"Just give up Sakura!" Elena yelled twisting me like a pretzel.

"Never!" I screamed breaking free.

I wrapped Elena up in a Full Nelson Headlock, I was holding her close for a good grip so my tits were squished against her back and her ass was grinding against my crotch as she tried to break free. Elena managed to grab the rope and force me to break the hold.

"What happened to you." She hissed as we locked up again "You've changed! You can't be an idol with muscles like that!"

"You say that like it's bad!" I said slamming her to the mat.

I stood over Elena, smirking "I like my new look, I like being strong and buff…not to mention I'm still sexy."

"Sakura…what happened to you."

I licked my lips and felt my dick twitch in my outfit "The wonders of wrestling."

I grabbed Elena and put her in an abdominal stretch.

"AHHHHAAA!" Elena screamed.

She elbowed me in the head and broke free. She started putting me in various holds, forcing my legs to sting in pain.

"Give up!" she yelled.

"NO!" I kicked my friend in her beautiful face and stunned her "RAHHH!"

I clotheslined Elena.

"GAHHH!" she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Knowing the fight couldn't keep going I covered Elena.

"1…2…3!"

"The winner is Sakura Hagiwara!"

"YEAH!" I roared in victory.

Elena was pretty broken up about her defeat, but when I helped her off the mat she was grateful.

"Let's put this behind us okay." I smiled.

"Yeah." Elena said wiping her tears away.

Elena and I were both incredible wrestlers, so much so that Jackal asked us to stay and compete. I was all for it, Wrestling was my new love, Elena was hesitant…but with a little encouragement from me she agreed to get serious about wrestling.

"Well." I licked my lips and looked Elena over "Let's hit the showers."

Elena blushed "You still…"

"To the victor go the spoils." I said exiting the ring.

Elena and I headed backstage and striped down to nothing and entered the showers. This was the first time I had seen Elena and I had seen each other naked in a long time, she was really staring at my body, specifically my breasts, this was the first time I saw her with a dick. It was nice, not anywhere near as big as my monster but big…speaking of my monster…

"That was some match huh?" Elena smiled "It really could have gone either way."

"I haven't had a match that intense in months." I smiled back "It really was fun…"

"Hmm?" Elena looked at me "Something wrong Sakura."

"OH!" I suddenly gasped when a wave of pleasure hit me "I'm…having a rush!"

"Wait?" Elena said "Was that considered a big victory for you, your body?"

"Is growing!" I moaned.

I groaned as I felt my skin, muscle and fat moving. My breasts jiggled as they expanded a few more cup sizes, my ass grew as well, becoming more of a booty than a butt, then the fun part started. My muscle tightened and started to become even more tone. I felt my biceps and triceps bulging, my calves becoming cut like stone, under my breasts my pecs stretched out and became strong enough to bounce my breasts on their own, my back muscles tightened and became visible without flexing. In addition to all these changes I felt my penis get longer and thicker.

"Holy crap!" Elena said looking at me "Sakura you…WOW!"

I looked like an amazon, a muscular, sexy beauty.

"Even better." I moaned.

I started flexing and Elena watched.

"You look incredible." She gulped "So strong and sexy…"

"Am I?" I smirked, flexing my pectorals and making my chest bounce.

Elena was squirming in place as she looked at my sexy body, her cock was hard and twitching, she was horny.

"Elena." I hugged the girl from behind, smashing my big tits into her face "It's time for the winner's reward."

"Sakura…"

I lifted her chin and kissed the girl. Elena was cold at first but soon she opened up and started kissing back, sticking her tongue into my mouth.

"Sakura." Elena moaned as I grabbed at her ass "I've wanted this for so long…even before I grew a penis."

"I've been having dreams about you for weeks." I said kissing at her neck and grabbing a handful of her sweet breasts "Now it's time for my dreams to come true."

I forced Elena to the floor and placed my cock in front of her.

"Even after a shower it reeks of sweat." Elena hissed "But I can't help myself."

She slowly pushed forward and accepted my cock into her mouth. As Elena started bobbing her head I struggled to see her because of my breasts.

_Boy they've certainly gotten big._

Elena sucked me off for a while, while she was giving me a BJ she was also stroking herself off. I was so turned on watching Elena masturbate right in front of me.

"Look at you jacking off." I said licking my lips "Are you gonna cum you little slut?"

"Hmmmm." She moaned "Hmm…Hmm…HMMM!"

I heard the fapping noises of Elena's cock pick up and then she was cumming while sucking me off. Seeing my best friend cumming pushed me over the edge.

"OH….Oh…I'm…OHHHH!"

My cock twitched and stared pumping cum into Elena's mouth. She greedily swallowed each drop before standing up and kissing me, spitting a little of my cum back in my mouth. When the kiss broke a trail of our saliva connected out tongues.

"Sakura…I need you inside me." My fellow idol begged "Please."

Elena laid down in the shower, water pooling around her, I laid on top of her, moving her balls out of the way and using my cock to tease her pussy.

"Just put it in!" the ginger haired girl moaned.

"UGH!" I grunted forcing my fat cock into her warm pussy.

"It's so big!" she screamed.

"UGH!" I hissed "I don't think it'll fit!"

"Push it in!" she groaned "More!"

I was only about half way in when Elena said no more.

_My dick's do big it doesn't even fit…so hot!_

I gave Elena a few thrusts, but it was difficult because so much of my cock was being forced out by my friend's warm walls. As I gently plowed Elena's pussy she reached up and squeezed my breasts. Each time I thrusted I felt my big ass quaking and the cheeks smacking together.

"I can hear it!" Elena moaned "You're big ass slapping around!"

"It feels good!" I groaned "My ass jiggling like this!"

Elena was hugging me tight as I pushed her walls to their limits. Elena and I were moaning in tandem as we began to approach an mutual climax.

"Oh Sakura…I can't hold on!"

"Elena…I'm gonna…"

"Cum with me!"

"Yes…Yes…YESS!"

"OH SKAURA!" Elena screamed as I began pumping her full of hot spunk.

After that intense session Elena and I saw under the water of the showerhead, I was hugging Elena with my big strong arms.

"I happy Sakura, I'm happy I decided to keep wrestling."

"I'm happy for you." I said nibbling her ear "but why don't you get happy when you beat me and we can switch roles?"

I reached forward and started stroking Elena's cock.

"Oh Sakura!" she moaned "Don't!"

"You're still mine for a few more hours." I whispered "Get ready."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: If the story or my account is ever removed you can check my twitter for information, twiiter user name is snakebit1995**

 


	8. Rematch- Moe

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"GRRAHH!" I grunted trying to get my top on "No good…I'm gonna have to go shopping for new clothes, I've grown so much I don't fit."

I managed to squeeze into some jeggings and a skin tight top and go shopping. I needed new bra to contain my big tits, K-cups to be precise.

_Hard to believe I was an E-cup when I joined Berserk._

I grabbed some nice panties to stretch out over my fat booty, and a few sports bras and workout clothes.

After shopping I headed to the gym and started working out.

"RAH!" I let out small yells each time I lifted the bench press.

_I'm up to lifting 200 pounds of weight now…I'm really strong._

"Wow Miss Sakura you sure look powerful." My apprentice said.

"Hey Moe." I said doing another rep "What's up you want to train or something?"

"Well I've been doing some personal training." The girl said "So…I was wondering…"

"Hmm?'

"Will you fight me again, I've really improved!"

I stood up, due to my muscle mass I towered over Moe.

_She looks so tiny and weak compared to me…and she has actual martial arts training._

"Alright." I said putting my hands on my hips "I'll take you on again, but you know."

I grabbed the teenager and put her in a tight headlock "I've gotten way stronger."

"You're squeezing so hard!" Moe flailed around.

"Hahaha!" I laughed releasing her "Get ready, I'll take you on next week."

"Thanks Miss Sakura, I can't wait!"

* * *

**The Next Week!**

I jumped into the ring.

"Sakura Hagiwara!" the announcer yelled.

The music changed.

"And her opponent, the spunky yet strong Moe Fukuoka!"

Moe stretched her legs out as she entered the ring.

"Don't hold back Miss Sakura." She said.

"Oh I won't." I said stretching my back "Let's go!"

The second the bell rang Moe ran up and drilled me with an uppercut.

"GAH!" I gasped.

She quickly delivered a series of sharp strikes to my midsection.

"AH!" I pushed her back.

"Damn…that hurt." Moe said rubbing her hands "Your abs are like steel."

I grabbed Moe by the arm and put her in a headlock, as she struggled to get free she elbowed my sides and smashed her head against my breast.

"Come on That won't stop me." I taunted "These things are like cushions."

Moe managed to slip out and drilled me in the back with a few quick strikes.

_Moe's a striker, but most of ymy body is hard muscle or soft breast and butt tissue, she can't make a dent in me._

"Rah!" I grabbed Moe, feeling her squirm in my arms before suplexing her back.

Moe jumped up and tried to kick me in the stomach I grabbed her legs.

"Nice try." I pulled her leg and grabbed her neck before picking her up and slamming her down.

"What a Choke slam!" the announcer yelled "She must have broken Fukuoka in half!"

"YEAH!" I roared to get the crowd to cheer.

I pick Moe up off the floor, lifting her up so she was sitting on my shoulder, crotch to my face, her bulge and sweat right in front of my.

"Is she gonna do it!" the announcer yelled "Hagiwara's gonna hit her with a power bomb?!"

"I'm not…done yet!"

I suddenly started getting punched in the head, Moe was fighting back.

"HYA!" she wrapped her legs around my neck and pulled me down sharply head over heels.

"What a neck breaker!"

"Damn…" I rubbed my neck "Not bad."

"I told you I learned a lot." Moe smiled.

I locked up with Moe again before drilling her with a gut punch, she tried to dropkick me but I pushed her off. I went on the offensive, hitting my apprentice with a series of suplexes and throws.

"Time to close this out." I said going to pin Moe.

"Ha!" she laughed and swept my legs out from under me "Caught ya sleeping!"

"Grrrr!" I turned around to grab Moe but she was gone.

"Over here now!" she smiled tapping my shoulder.

I turned around and got drilled in the face with a high kick.

"What a Super Kick from Moe!" the announcer yelled "She knocked Hagiwara flat!"

Everything was spinning and Moe jumped on top of me.

"Uhh…" I groaned.

"1…2…"

"RAH!" I kicked out and threw Moe off me.

"Not bad…almost got me." I smirked.

Moe climbed the ropes and jumped into me, but I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Torture Rack of Doom!"

I had Moe in a submission in which I bounce her on my shoulders, doing damage to the ribs.

"Give up Moe!"

"No Way!" she yelled.

Suddenly she hooked her arms under mine and pulled me down.

"1…2!"

_I can't move!_

"3!"

"Winner Moe Fukuoka!"

_I lost…_

I smirked to myself "Still got a long way to go."

"That was awesome Miss Sakura!" Moe cheered "And now…since I won you know what happens."

"Yeah I stood up, I'll wait in your room."

I headed backstage.

"Dammit!" I yelled punching a door and leaving a dent

_I lost…to her…I was too carless…I'm not gonna lose so easily next time._

I found Moe's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in…UGH!" a voice grunted.

I walked in and Moe was standing there, holding her stomach.

"Moe?"

"Miss Sakura!" she moaned "I think…I'm growing!"

_That's right…I bet a win against her mentor means a lot to her and would cause a hormone rush._

Moe skin was pulsing as her body changed. Her muscles became tone and visible, her butt strained the confines of her tight ring shorts and her small chest puffed up and started to spill out the sides of her bra. In addition to all this her cock bulged up in her pants.

"I think…it's over." She said standing up straight.

Moe looked mostly the same, just with bigger breasts and slightly toned muscles.

"So that's what growing is like." Moe panted "I like it."

She looked up at me and blushed "But I still have a long way to go if I'm gonna catch up to you Miss Sakura."

"Yeah you do." I said kissing my biceps "A long way to go."

"So this is what it's like to have boobs." Moe said hopping up and down to make her chest bounce "I've always been tiny but I like these."

Moe walked up to me and caressed the sides of my breasts "Now…I believe I was the winner."

I crossed my arms over my hefty chest "You did, so show me what you've got."

Moe reached up and started to kiss me, our bodies pressed close together. I noticed that as Moe held my wrists that her grip was stronger. As we made out I reached up and gave her swollen tits a nice squeeze, Moe immediately broke the kiss.

"Did I say you could touch?" she smirked.

"Oh you think you're the big shot now." I laughed, making my chest bounce.

"Well I did win." She smirked.

Moe pulled my top off and started groping my tits, reaching down and running her hands over my toned abs.

"Miss Sakura." Moe said pushing me to my knees "My cock just grew and it's so hard."

"Well let me take care of it." I said licking the cock.

I hefted my fat tits up and wrapped them around her cock, spitting to lube up the valley know as my cleavage.

"My Cock just got bigger but even it disappears into your big tits." Moe moaned "Miss Sakura…your body is so slutty!"

"Look at you." I smirked as I shook my tits faster "you've been staring at your mentors body, someone's hot for teacher."

"I am, you're so sexy Miss Sakura, I wanna be just like you one day!" she moaned "Strong and Sexy!"

I kept grinding my tits into her crotch "So…are you feeling stronger.

Moe pumped her biceps "It'll help with my strikes, my punches will definatly get more powerful if my arms keep getting bigger."

"You're not gonna change your fighting style?"

"What like you did? Becoming a grappler?" Moe said "Nah I'm gonna keep being a strikers, it works with my karate training."

"Well good for you." I said "so…are you gonna cum yet?"

"Yeah…I'm about to blow!" she said "I can't wait to cover those big tits of yours in cum."

I jiggled my fat jugs for a few more seconds till Moe began to moan more frequently.

"Oh…oh Sakura I'm gonna…YESSSSS!"

She started shooting off ropes of cum, getting a good portion of my tits covered.

"Not a bad shot." I said feeling the spunk trickle down my tits "But I don't think we're done yet."

"Not even close." Moe said laying on the bed, her tits jiggling as she flopped down.

Her dick was standing straight up toward the sun, just waiting for someone to get on.

Moe gave her cock a small shake "Please Miss Sakura, I'm so hard it hurts!"

"I'm coming." I said squatting over her cock.

I slowly lowered myself down, allowing Moe's cock to enter me. I wasted no time rolling my hips and starting to ride my apprentice.

"Oh that's it!" she moaned "Ride my cock Miss Sakura!"

"Yeah…you've got a nice cock." I said bouncing up and down, my tits shaking all over.

I could feel my ass clapping and smashing down on her tight thighs.

"Oh it feels so good to be inside you!" she moaned "I feel like I'm gonna cum already!"

"Don't give in yet." I said grinding my hips "I'm not even close to done."

I slammed my hips more, hearing my ass cheeks clap.

"You're ass hitting my legs is so good!" Moe moaned "I'm…I'm gonna lose it!"

"I'm so close." I said riding her harder "Cum with me Moe!"

I pushed Moe's dick deep into me.

"Ha…Ha…SAKURA!" she screamed, pumping cum into me.

"OHHH MOE!" I bellowed as my walls tightened and accepted her warm cum.

I eventually climbed off the cock that was impaling me and laid next to Moe, who started to drift to sleep while resting her head on my bosom.

"Someday…"

"Moe?"

"Hmhmm." She mumbled.

_She's talking in her sleep…_

"Someday…I'll be…like…Miss…Sakura."

I smiled and rubbed her head "Yes…yes you will."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura and Elena visit their old stomping grounds**

**Till Next Time!**

**Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**

 


	9. Sweet Diva

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"I don't know Elena." I said wiping my hands and getting ready for deadlifts.

"Come on Sakura you haven't seen the others in a long time." She said "Come with me."

Elena was trying to convince me to go watch Sweet Diva's next show with her. It would have been nice to see all my friends again, but the attention it draw would be troublesome.

"Please~" Elena pouted.

"Ugh…fine." I sighed "Okay."

* * *

**Later**

"Sakura!" Elena!"

Our friends ran up to us.

"Nanami, Aika, Yuho!" I smiled "It's so good to see you guys."

It had been a while since I'd seen my brown, blue and pink haired friends.

"The show was great." Elena cheered.

"It's not the same without the two of you." Nanami frowned.

"But we love watching your matches." Yuho smiled.

"You guys are so cool." Aika said.

She walked up and grabbed my arm "And really strong."

I flexed and I was able to lift Aika off the floor "Thanks."

"Yeah you really have gotten buff Sakura." Yuho said hanging on my other arm.

"You certainly have changed." Nanami smiled faintly "It's quite alarming."

"You're not taking steroids or anything are you." Aika pretend scolded.

"No I'm not." I laughed making my chest bounce.

"These are way bigger too." She said poking my chest.

"Aika stop it." I giggled.

"Wrestling's really changed you two." Nanami said.

"Yeah…" Elena and I both fake laughter.

"Something wrong with you girls?" Yuho asked.

"Umm…Sakrura and I need to talk for a second." Elena said away with me.

"Sakura." She whispered "What do we do?"

"I don't know they're starting to ask too many questions." I mumbled "But it's supposed to be a female wrestling secret, telling them…"

"Well…they are our friends." I gulped.

"Well…okay." I said.

"Girls!" Elena said "We have something to show you!"

"Hmm?"

Elena and I reached down and unbuttoned out jeans and pulled them down.

"What the hell?!" Aika screamed.

"Th-Th-Those are-!" Yuho stuttered.

"Penises?" Nanami gulped.

"Yep…" I said grabbing my cock "This is our secret okay."

"Sakura and I have taken something called a Futa-Steroid." Elena explained.

"It's also what made me so ripped." I said flexing "Winning big matched buffs me up, this is a level three look."

"Wow." Aika said rubbing my arms "So you got so muscular because you won."

"Yep." I nodded.

"I haven't won any big ones yet." Elena sighed "So I haven't grown."

"I just can't believe this." Yuho gulped "The two of you…penis…muscle…my head hurts."

"Something wrong Nanami?" I asked looking at the girl standing in the back.

"I um…" she was squirming slightly "Can I un…touch it?"

"Huh?"

"Can I touch them?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Elena and I said proudly displaying our cocks.

The brown haired girl walked up and grabbed our cocks.

"They're so long…and thick." She said touching us "Sakura's is so much bigger but Elena's in nice too."

"Oh…" I bit my lip "Not so rough."

"Nanami…you're…AH" Elena gasped.

"Something wrong you two?" Yuho asked.

"If she keeps it up like this…" Elena hissed.

"We're gonna…CUMMM!" I yelled shooting out a load all over my fellow idols hand.

"HAAA!" Elena moaned doing the same.

"Oh…ha…ha…" Elena and I panted to try and calm down.

"I'm sorry I…zoned out." Nanami said walking into the corner.

"That was…wow." Yuho gulped.

Aika walked up to me "I can't…Sakura you're just so…sexy now."

Suddenly the blue haired girl pulled me into a kiss.

"Oh Elena!" Yuho moaned as my friend started kissing her neck.

"Sakura!" Aika moaned ripping my blouse open and grabbing at my tits "You're just so…"

"So what?" I smirked.

"Muscular and hunky…not to mention gorgeous…you're body's got me so horny." She moaned "Please can you flex for me?"

I let the girl go and steppe back.

"RAAHHH!" I grunted as I tightened the muscles in my body.

"Yeah…that's it." Aika squirmed.

"Hmm AHHHH!" I said changing poses and making my biceps bulge.

"Yeah…you're making me so wet!" Aika screamed.

"GRRRR!" I groaned tightening my pecs and making my heavy breasts bounce.

"OHHH~" Aika moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth "So hot!"

"GURK!"

I looked over and Yuho was going down on Elena.

"Well let's not let them have all the fun." I said hugging Aika.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around "Carry me while you do, I want to feel your big strong hunky body holding me!"

"You like this." I teased as she shoved her head into my cleavage "Me Being so strong."

"I love big strong guys." She moaned as my fat cock teased her entrance "Hunky ripped studs, you're perfect!"

"This is perfect." I said sliding into her.

"OHHH YES!" she moaned "It's so big!"

"Elena!"

I looked over and the ginger girl was bending Yuho over the couch and plowing her.

"UGH!" Aika groaned as she began bouncing on my cock "Fuck me! Fuck me while holding me in your big strong arms!"

"Yeah! HA! You're so tight Aika!" I grunted as I thrusted my powerful hips to meet hers.

"OHHH!" she moaned as I slammed into her "Sakura…tell me more about your muscles?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like them…what's your favorite one…TELL ME!" she screamed as I fucked her.

"Being strong…yeah I like it." I grunted "I'm hoping to get even bigger."

"Yeah…" Aika begged "Get bigger and become a sexy body builder, a hunk made of chiseled muscles!.

"My favorite muscles are my biceps, I love flexing and watching them bulge out, I like my pecs to, the strength to make my huge tits bounce."

"Yes…YES!" Aika moaned "I'm so close!"

I kept thrusting aggressively "I love lifting weights and working out, I'm up to benching 250!"

"OHHHHHHHHH~" Aika screamed as she climaxed "YESSSSSS SAKURAAAAAAA!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I started cumming inside her.

"Elena…Elena I'm so close!" Yuho moaned "Please."

"Ha…ha…here it…comes!" Elena groaned "YUHO!"

"HAAAAAA!" the pink haired girl moaned accepting Elena's cum into her orgasming pussy.

Elena and I stood there, our cocks dripping drops of cum. In the corner Nanami was shivering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nanami…?"

The girl walked up.

"That was…so hot." She mumbled "Please…both of you do me."

Nanami walked up and started kissing Elena, at the same time she reached around and started grabbing at my big ass.

"Sakura your butt is so soft." She said.

"Yours isn't bad either." I said pinching her butt through her panties.

Nanami stripped down "I want you both at the same time."

The girl laid on top of Elena and I got ready behind her.

"Here we go!" I yelled pushing my tip passed her asshole.

"OHH So big!"

"You're tight!" Elena moaned.

"Damn this is good!" I hissed.

Elena and I grinded our cocks into our friend, Nanami was in a heaven of pleasure, each time I thrusted into Nanami my breasts wobbled and my ass would clap.

"Nanami you're so rough!" Elena moaned.

"Please…It's been so long since I got fucked!" she moaned "Please harder!"

"So long?" I said confused "Have you been…"

"I'm a slut!" I moaned "I go into back ally glory holes on my days off! I need sex, it's like an addiction! I had stopped for a few months but when I saw your cocks…UGH!"

"Well we'll be the only ones for you now." I whispered as I pounded her ass.

"Yes…yes…YESSSS!" Nanami screamed as she grew tighter.

"Dammit!" Elena hissed "I can't hold it!"

"I'm about to…"

"OHHHHHH!" Elena and I moaned as we came inside Nanami.

"Wonderful." Nanami said sliding off our dicks.

"Sakura." Elena said as we dressed ourselves and our tired friends "I have a potential match I want to talk with you about."

"I'm listening." I said hefting my tits into my bra.

"A Tag team match, me and you vs Misaki and Juri. Students Vs Teachers."

"Heh…" I smirked "I like it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Tag Trouble**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Tag Team- Misaki and Juri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"UGH!" I grunted pulling at the weight machine.

"Still working out Sakura." Elena smiled.

"Gotta be ready for tomorrow." I smiled "I really want to win."

"I know me too…"Elena said.

"There's no doubt in my mind, a win against our mentors will surely be a rush." I smirked "I can't wait for it."

"I'm just hoping we win…if I get to experience the rush for the first time…great."

"Something wrong Elena." I said standing up and walking over, my softer parts bouncing with each step "Don't you want to be like me?"

"I mean…It seems nice but…are you inconvenienced?"

"By what…my bulging muscles." I smirked "I want to win, I want to get bigger…sexier…stronger. Maybe you'll see it when you start to develop…"

I walked over to the weight rack and picked up a 100 pound weight with one hand.

"Being big and sexy…strong and powerful, there's nothing like the feeling of your muscles bulging and contracting, lifting massive amounts of weight…it's almost…orgasmic."

"Jeez." Elena rolled her eyes "Don't get too excited now."

Elena looked me over.

"It's hard to believe you have all that hard muscle, yet managed to maintain soft tissue on your breasts and butt, I mean…your ass is huge."

"I know." I said shimming so my butt wobbled "I already had big boobs but now they're huge! I wonder if they'll get bigger soon…I'm a K-cup now…how big will they get?"

"Well I think we've got in enough training today, let's get some rest." Elena said walking off.

I watched her cute butt sway out.

_I sure hope we win, not just for me, I want Elena to feel the adrenaline rush too._

* * *

**The Next Night**

"The following match is a Tag Team Match."

"First in the blue corner the powerful rookies, the team of Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Miyazawa!"

"And in the Red corner the experienced veterans, the team of Misaki Toyoda and Juri Sanada!"

"You know Juri and I heaven't teamed up in ages." Misaki said "We're looking forward to it."

"So are we." I smirked back.

"Let's all do our best." Elena smiled.

"And let the winners have it all." Juri smiled back.

I was going to be starting for our team, and Misaki for hers, Elena and her mentor were on the ring apron for now.

The bell rang and Misaki and I grappled and felt the waters for a bit, she threw a few punches, I did the same, no one made a hard move yet.

"HA!" and then I punched her in the gut making her double over "Bow to your sensei!"

"Watch how you talk to me girl!" she said drilling me with a punch to the chin.

Misaki and I traded punches again before I slammed her down and tagged in Elena. My partner started attacking with a flurry of kicks and high rope maneuvers but Misaki was able to tag out and let Juri into the fight. Elena's master was quick to go on the offensive and punish her student's aggression, even pulling Elena over to the ropes and allowing her and Misaki to get team moves off.

"Tag me in Elena!" I yelled reaching my hand out as my friend crawled forward.

"YAAA!" Elena slapped my hand and I came in knocking Juri down to the mat before picking her up and slamming her down.

Once I had soften Juri up a bit I dragged her over to our corner, I slammed her down and then tagged in Elena who jumped from the top rope and crashed down on Juri, she immediately went for a pin, Misaki tried to break it up but I speared her and stopped that attempt.

"1…2…3!"

"The winners are Elena Miyazawa and Sakura Hagiwara!"

"YEAH!" Elena and I cheered.

"I guess it's time for a new generation to step in." Misaki smiled "Good job you two."

"Man this stinks." Juri said "Well don't take too long to get back to the room."

Elena and I didn't waste time, practically sprinting back to the dressing room, which is hard for me with my chest being as large as it is.

"Well you two wasted no time getting here." Masaki said.

Her and Juri were waiting for us, they had both changed into some sexy lace undergarments.

"I have a feeling why." Juri smirked "Judging by the looks on your faces, the Futa-B is about to react."

"Yeah." I groaned "We wanted you two to see so we held it in, it's Elena's first so I wanna see hers too."

"Sakura I can't hold it in anymore!" Elena screamed grabbing her stomach "IT'S HAPPENING!"

Still holding in my rush I watched Elena react for the first time, her skin tightened as her muscles grew under it, her bosom jiggled slightly as her breasts expanded, and her already tight outfit pulled the wedgie near her butt tighter.

Unable to take it anymore I let loose, allowing my body to begin to grow. My already strong muscles grew bigger and even more powerful, My chest grew heavier for a moment as by tits grew, but quickly felt lighter as my pecs bulged to compensate, down below my ass rounded up even more, and my cock grew thicker still.

"Ra…Ra…RAHHHHHH!" I roared flexing every muscle in my body "YESSS!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, aside from my soft chest, which were the biggest breasts I'd ever seen, and ass, which was huge an jiggled with each step, my body was covered in cut, toned muscle, even without flexing my strength was clear, I was strong, powerful…intimidating.

"I don't believe it." Elena said touching her swollen breasts "I really grew."

She rubbed her hands over her ass, and briefly flexed her arm to see her biceps bulge a little more than before.

"So how did it feel?" I said.

"Surprisingly good." She nodded "I see why you like it so much."

"Yeah it is." I said rubbing my hand over my ten pack abs.

_Still I hope this isn't the end…I kinda want more._

"Well don't leave us waiting." Misaki said "Show us what you've learned over the last few months."

"Sure will." I said whipping out my monster cock "I still owe you for all those training fucks."

"Sakura's right Juri." Elena said taking out hers, which was bigger than last time "It's time for us to be the bosses for once."

Elena and I started kissing out respective teachers, Misaki was quick to reach up and play with my breasts.

"My, my these things have gotten big." She said teasing my nipples "I can't believe you can still fight with them like this."

"They're not a big problem." I smirked "I'm actually really happy with them, I might incorporate them into my fighting style, a hug that suffocates you between my huge tits maybe?"

Nearby Juri was playing with her students boobs.

"I'm kinda jealous Sakura." Elena said "I almost wish mine were like that."

"Well." I smirked as Misaki kissed my tit flesh "Now that you've gotten a taste…"

Elena smirked back "I can't wait for more."

Our teachers got on their knees before us and prepared to pleasure us. They opened their mouths and allowed our penises to slid down their throats, Misaki made slight gagging sounds as my big dick pushed in a little too far.

"Oh yeah that's it." I said struggling to see Misaki under my big breasts.

It was clear Misaki and Juri had experience because these were expert level blowjobs, the way their tongues swirled round, their ability to deep throat, the things they could do with there mouth were things only a professional could manage.

"Yeah…it's too good." Elena groaned.

"I know." I moaned, feeling my breasts vibrate in response "I'm about to blow."

Misaki and Juri forced their heads down on our dicks and Elena and I lost it, we moaned and started shooting thick ropes of cum down the older women's throats.

Not wanting to waste time my friend and I made the teachers stand on all fours as we inserted ourselves into them.

"OH Misaki you can take so much of my cock." I groaned.

"It's big." She grunted as I pushed into her "But years of wins and losses have loosened me up for this."

"Juri…it feels so good." Elena moaned.

"Yeah…don't just sit in there you've got it use it."

Elena and I grabbed their hips and started thrusting. Juri and Misaki moaned each time our bodies slammed into theirs. Soon they were moving their butts back to meet our powerful thrusts, each time Misaki banged into me my heavy chest bounced slightly.

"Elena." I moaned "I can't hold on forever."

"I know, I'm having trouble too."

"Cum with me…"

"Okay." She moaned "1…2…3!"

"OHHHHH!"

We both started pumping our cum into the older woman, making them moan. They quickly flipped the tables on us and made us lay back while they rode our cocks.

I looked over at Elena, she seemed to be enjoying this.

_Still plenty to do, I won't stop till I'm at the top._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Sakura tags out for a chapter and Let's Elena do some work.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Elena vs Moe

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Huh?" I said "You want to fight me?"

"Yeah!" Moe smiled "I fought Miss Sakura twice so it only seems fitting I fight her best pal at least once."

"Well…okay." I said lifting my legs on the machine "I don't mind, Sakura's so busy training for her championship fight with Jackal in a few weeks so I've got a ton of time to kill."

"All right Thanks a bunch!" the you girl said skipping off.

Her bust jiggled slightly with each skip. I looked down at my own chest, it had grown recently and was straining the confines of my top.

_Sakura said Moe was good in bed, I can't wait to beat her ass…both in the ring and out._

* * *

**A Few Days Later!**

"Making her way out to the ring, the orange haired wonder, Elena Miyazawa!"

"YEAH!" I cheered jumping out and making my way to the ring.

As I walked my hips swayed and my chest jiggled. I had been adjusting to my grown body well, I had already had big breasts in the past so I knew how to handle that, and the bounciness of my butt wasn't too bad.

I jumped up into the ring and got ready for my fight.

"And her opponent, the most cheerful girl on the block, Moe Fukuoka!"

Moe skipped out, her big chest bouncing up. Even though she had grown recently she still hadn't started acting like her body belong, she was still acting like a child despite the fact her body looked like a mature woman.

I smiled as Moe entered the ring, the bell rang and our match started. She immediately ran forward and put me in a headlock.

"I'm not gonna lose." She said "I can't!"

"Why not?!" I grunted trying to wiggle free.

"Cause I don't want to lose, each time I win is a chance for me to become big like Miss Sakura, so losing is not an option."

"Well I'm not just gonna roll over for you." I smirked sweeping her legs out from under her.

I jumped up and leg dropped Moe.

"GAH!" she hissed.

I stomped on her stomach.

"BOO~"

"Aw screw you!" I yelled.

I turned around and Moe drilled me with a hard punch to the face.

"AHHH!"

She whipped me into the rope and as I stumbled back she clotheslined me.

I jumped back up and kicked her in the back. The two of us started trading blows, I did a few high rope maneuvers and laid into her with a ton of powerful kicks, Moe was striking back with light grapples and hard strikes from her seasoned palms.

"Ha…ha…" I panted exhausted from the running bout, I was still being the bad guy and getting booed by the crowd.

"Ho…ha…" Moe panted also exhausted, but at least the crowd was behind her.

"RAAAH!"

"YAAAA!"

We both ran forward and drilled each other with a punch.

"Ugh…"

"Gah…"

We both moaned in pain and fell back to the mat.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…!"

"10!"

"Double Knockout!" the announcer yelled "It's a draw!"

_All that for a tie…damn._

"Well dang it." Moe sighed "I really wanted to win."

"Well it's better than a lose." I groaned sitting up "Umm…who get the…other win."

"I'm not sure, I guess we share each other." She said as we walked backstage.

We both went backstage and relaxed in my room.

"Hmmm?" I hummed "It's…kinda warm in here."

"Yeah…" Moe gulped "I'm…feeling pretty weird."

"AH!" I gasped "I know this feeling!"

"It's…It's a rush!" Moe screamed.

I felt my body tighten up as my muscles grew toned. I felt my chest jiggle as it gained a few cup sizes, but the real fun was happening on my bottom half, my legs were getting tighter and toned, my cock bulged up a little bigger, and around back my ass was packing on the pounds.

"OHHH!" I moaned as my ass shook bigger and bigger, pulling my wrestling outfit into a painfully tight wedgie.

"AHHH!"

***SNAP!***

The bottoms ripped and my now massive butt jiggled free. I looked at myself, I had noticeable biceps, a good set of abs, nice round breasts, my legs were sexy and toned, my butt was one of the best in the world, and my cock was nice and long.

"Oh…wow…that was something else." Moe panted.

I looked over at the younger girl, her body was toned all over, specifically her abs looked tight and her back was made of hard muscle. Her shorts had a nice looking bulge in them, and up top her sports bra like top was straining to hold in her ballooning bosom.

"These things are sure getting big." Moe said taking her top off and letting her breasts sag a bit "Never had boobs before but their getting really hefty."

"I think you look great with big boobs." I said walking up and swaying my hips with each step.

Moe licked her lips "Mmmmm…you look good too."

The two of us started to make out, out tongues twirling in our mouths. I reached up and grabbed a nice handful of her heavy bust, the teen was reaching down, digging her fingers into the soft flesh of my booty.

"I can't wait any more." I said pushing her back onto the bed, making her breasts wobble around.

"Do me please, I want it." She begged.

She spread her sexy legs and I started to push my dick into her.

"Oh It's so big."

"Yeah nice and tight." I moaned.

I leaned down, my own jiggly chest mashing with Moe's. I started thrusting, sending my thick girth in and out of the girl, making her moan my name. each time I rolled my hips my big butt shook and clapped, the big cheeks concussing together.

_Having my ass this big…feels kinda nice._

"Oh Miss Elena!" Moe moaned "Don't stop, it feels so good!"

"I'm not slowing down." I panted "it feels too good! My butt shaking with each thrust, I'm losing it!"

"Do it!" she begged!

"HAAAA!" I moaned as I started spraying cum inside her.

I pulled out, Moe suddenly grabbed me and bent me over, rubbing her hands on my butt.

"This ass…is just to die for." She said kissing it

"Why don't you test it out?" I smirked "I've never done it like that before."

"Neither have I." she whispered as she mounted me from behind.

I felt her big cock teasing me and then it started pushing into my ass.

"OHHH!" I moaned "There's a cock in my ass!"

Moe started thrusting, her crotch slamming into my ass and making it bounce. My own breasts shook around each time our bodies collided and I could hear Moe's tits smacking down constantly.

"I feel so powerful on top of you." Moe said "So strong!"

"Don't stop!" I begged "I'm gonna cum from having your dick in my butt!"

"Haa…oh…yes!" Moe moaned.

"OH…OH!...OHHHH MOE!" I moaned

"ELENA!" she screamed filling my ass with cum.

The two of us laid next to each other, cum still leaking out of us.

"So what do we do now?" Moe asked.

"I have a few ideas." I smiled "Something that will get us right up there with Sakura."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for listening. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Tomorrow- The Final Chapter- A Championship bout!**

**I opened a poll to vote on what series I should do next, go vote!**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Championship

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"UGHHHH!" I growled pushing the weights on the bench press up.

I was in my own private gym, I hadn't left it in weeks. For the last month I had been training for a championship bout with Jackal, no TV, no internet, no distractions. I hadn't seen or heard anything from the outside in weeks and I had only been training, lifting weights and focusing. I had been in my element, I even spent a few days training naked, that felt great.

I wasn't gonna lose, I was gonna get the belt, I was gonna be the strongest. I was gonna beat Jackal, I had been trying to limit my masturbation the last few weeks too, I wanted my return to sex to be fantastic.

I put the bench-press back on the rack.

"I'm aiming for the top." I smirked to myself.

* * *

**A Few Days Later.**

I was standing backstage, I was hyped and ready to throw down with the strongest female wrestler.

"And her opponent, she's been hiding away training for a whole month now, the challenger, Sakura Hagiwara!"

"YEAH!" I yelled running out.

"SAKURA!" the crowd cheered.

I bounced my way to the ring before getting set to fight Jackal.

"I've been looking forward to this." She said "I still remember our last match."

"Don't get cocky." I said "It's time for the new generation to step into the main light."

The bell rang and the match began. I wasted no time charging forward and clotheslining Jackal with my massive arms. I immediately grabbed her and started to break her down with a series of suplexes, slams, tosses and throws.

"YAA!" I grabbed Jackal in my arms, her stomach against my chest.

"RAAAH!" I yelled slamming her down on my knee.

"GAH!" Jackal hissed in pain.

Jackal was the most famous female wrestler in the world, and here I was, in total control of my match against her.

"HAAAA!" I yelled power bombing Jackal and going right into a pin.

"1…2…3!"

"HAGIWARA WINS!" the announcer yelled "In an utter stomp of the current champ!"

"YAHOO!" I cheered.

"The winner, and the new world champion: Sakura Hagiwara!"

The referee gave me the belt and the threw it over my head "YEAH!"

_I did it, I'm the champ, and I did it without even breaking a sweat…no one can stop me._

"I'll be waiting." Jackal said walking backstage.

I took a few moments to savor my new found title belt before heading backstage. I got to my dressing room and was surprised, Jackal was there, but so were four other people.

"Hey there."

"Hiya Miss Sakura."

"Elena, Moe?" I asked "Misaki and Juri too?"

They looked much different than the last time I saw them, Moe had a noticeably massive bust, on par with mine…maybe even a cup size bigger, her abs looks tight and her hips were wide, Elena on the other hand did have larger breasts but the real show was her lower half, her hips were very wide and even though she was sitting I could see how huge her ass had gotten, also her thighs were thick and her legs were toned and muscular.

They were both lounging around in blouses and jeans.

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

"We've been winning a lot." Elena said.

"And a good portion have resulted in some growth." Moe said squeezing one of her breasts "I mean, look at me, I used to be pretty small but now I've got these cannons on my chest. Elena and I are level 3 now."

_I'm a four and she's got tits bigger than me…the drug must work a little different for everyone, I got a lot of muscle, Elena got a lot of lower body, and Moe got a lot in the chest._

"Actually." Elena said holding something up "We just became the tag-team champions. Beat those two old ladies."

"Yeah." Moe licked her lips "And…it was quite a hard fought win."

The two were clearly holding in an adrenaline rush.

"Don't mind me."

"OHHH!" Elena moaned.

"YEAH!" Moe let out a groan "I feel it."

Moe was the one to start changing first, her blouse grew tighter as her already large boobs began to grow even bigger. Her arms juiced up and got slightly more muscular. The front of her jeans bulged slightly.

"Oh…come on!" Moe moaned.

***SNAP***

The buttons burst off her blouse as her bra clad tits popped out.

"Yeah…" Moe moaned reaching back to unclasp her bra "That's much better."

"Look at the size of those." Juri said "I've never seen breasts so big."

"HAAA!" Elena yelped "Don't…forget about me!"

Elena's body began to grow, her breasts also increasing in size and becoming bigger and perkier. Down below her jeans began to grow tighter as her cock bulged and her ass and thighs got thicker and more muscular.

"So…tight!" she said struggling to yank her jeans off.

She managed to wriggle free, her lower half looked so sexy, her legs were so big and muscular, and at the top, her ass was swallowing her panties.

"GAH!" Elena moaned as her ass jiggled and grew a little more.

***RIPPP***

The panties gave way and her newly grown ass was allowed to breath more freely.

"That's good." Elena said rubbing her butt "I've gotten pretty big in the back, lots of junk in the trunk."

"You two look great." Jackal said "Very nice."

"Hmph." I scoffed making my tits bounce "They're nothing."

"Really now?" Misaki asked with a smirk.

_Here it comes._

I gritted my teeth as I felt an explosion of energy deep down in my core.

"OHHHHAAAA!" I moaned as the changes began.

I felt every part of my body growing, my breasts began to balloon larger, soon coming within reach of Moe's, I was a cup or two smaller. Around back I felt my ass begin to grow and the bottom portion of my outfit digging into my lengthening ass crack.

But the best part was everywhere else, every muscle was tightening and growing bigger and buffermy, body was hulking up with tight, powerful muscle.

"GRRR!" I groaned as my outfit tightly squeezed my expanding body.

_I can't take this!_

I grabbed my ring outfit.

"RAHHHH!" I screamed as I tore it in two with my bare hands, freeing my muscular body.

"Holy cow Sakura." Elena gasped.

"Damn kid." Jackal nodded.

"Wow…" Misaki and Juri both gulped.

"Looking good Miss Sakura." Moe laughed.

I checked the mirror and looked at myself. I looked incredible, huge tits on top of massive powerful pecs, a nice ass above wide hips and thick thighs, a long foot long cock and nearly peach sized balls, but best of all, head to two, front to back, anything that wasn't my breasts, ass or face was hard, huge bulging muscles.

"Yes." I moaned as I flexed my tree trunk like arm "I feel like I could lift a car."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Elena said licking her lips as she looked at me.

I flexed and posed a few more times, I had a tight 12 pack of abs that rippled al the time, didn't even know you could get that many.

_I've never felt so hot…so sexy…so strong._

"Well no use in waiting any longer." Misaki said.

"Yep." Juri nodded "Let's do it."

Jackal smiled "Come get your rewards."

I didn't waste any time grabbing Jackal in a bear hug.

"Oh my, so strong." She laughed.

I skipped the foreplay and just shoved my massive dick into the former Champ.

"HAAA!" she moaned "It's so big!"

"Elena!" Juri moaned as her student pushed her down and started to thrust into her.

With each thrust Elena's bouncy butt clapped and slapped around.

"You like these don't ya." Moe moaned as Misaki played with her tits.

The three of us moaned as we pounded the older women, out muscular, sexy bodies dominating their mature frames.

"Oh it's so good!" Jackal moaned as I pushed against her womb.

"Harder!" Juri begged as Elena slammed into her.

"So close!" Misaki moaned as Moe stretched her walls.

"DO IT!" I bellowed.

"AHHHHH!" the three moaned as the orgasmed and clenched around our dick.

"Yes!" I moaned "I'm…UGH!"

I started cumming inside Jackal and I could hear Elena and Moe doing the same. Having cum inside Jackal I looked over at Elena's big booty and couldn't resist.

"OH SAKURA!" she gasped as I stuck my dick into her ass.

"Nice and soft." I said grabbing her ass as I thrusted into her.

"I'm soft too." Moe said swaying over to me.

"Yeah you are." I said pinching one of her nipples "So do you like them."

"Love them." Moe said hugging her breasts "They're so warm like pillows."

"I'll show you some pillows." I said spanking Elena and making her ass shake.

"You're one to talk." Elena said "You've got an ass close to mine and tits close to Moe, not to mention those huge muscles…you're so sexy Sakura."

"Tell me something I don't know." I said as my balls swung around "Oh…Elena…I'm about to."

"Do it." She begged.

"Yeah, fill her ass with cum." Moe said as she jerked off next to us.

"Get over here Moe, cum on my face." I said.

"Oh Miss Sakura." She groaned as she stroked "I'm…"

"Me too…" Elena hissed.

"Yes…yes…YESSSS!" I moaned as my heavy balls twitched.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Elena screamed as her dick spurted off a few ropes of jizz.

"OHHHHH!" Moe groaned as she blasted my face with cum.

The three of us relaxed, occasionally we'd have sex with each other or the older ladies. Life was good, I was the champ, and I had no intention of letting go of my belt.

* * *

**A year later.**

"Hey Sakura."

"How's it going Sakura."

"Spar with me later Sakura."

I was walking around the gym of Berserk, all eyes were on me and everyone was chatting me up. It's been a year since I won my belt, and I had destroyed everyone who challenged me.

I headed to my private room in the gym.

"You've got a new fight soon." A voice said.

"No big, I can take her." I said getting ready to lift some weights.

"Jeez Babe at least take something serious one in a while."

"Relax Elena, I won't lose." I said hugging my girl.

I kissed her while I sneakily pinched her big butt.

"Not now." She blushed.

"Hey no hogging." Moe said kissing me two.

Moe, Elena and I all lived together, we had a three way relationship, we all loved each other so it just felt right.

"Girls don't be jealous, there' plenty of me to go around." I laughed.

"We know." Moe laughed "There's plenty of us too."

They weren't kidding, in the last year the three of us had each grown another two times. All of us had bigger breasts and more muscle.

Elena still had the best ass, Moe still had the biggest tits and I still had the strongest muscle, all of us had long and thick cocks.

In the chest department Elena was sporting M-cups, I had P-cups and Moe was huge ZZ-cups, if it wasn't for all the pack muscle she had standing might be an issue.

Downstairs I was just under two feet long with softball sized testicles, Elena and Moe were about a foot and a half each, Elena was thicker but Moe's balls were larger than mine.

In terms of muscle Elena was almost all in the thighs and calves, Moe was in her chest and arms, and I was hulked up all over. We had Recenlty done a test, I lifted over a ton.

We've actually had a few additions to the gym this last year, some notable faces from my favorite idol group, Nanami, Aika and Yuho have joined our ranks, and of course, they got the best Futa-B.

The three of them have, of course, had a few growths already three to be exact, like Elena, Moe and I they all got something a little different. Each time she grows most of Nanami's growth goes to her cock which even at level three is approaching over a foot and a half. Yuho is like Moe, most of her growth has been around her chest, at level three she's already got O-cups. And Aika, well she's in heaven, each time she grows every muscle in her body hulks out, her love of Buff guys had been personified in her own body, I have no doubts she's close to being able to life 500 pounds.

All in all wrestling is great right now, Berserk is super popular and we've got more people wanting to join us every day.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

I looked over at the door, there was a girl there, she had long blonde hair, but her body was practically a stick.

"I was thinking about joining." The girl said "I'm Mika."

I smiled at the girl "Come in, let's talk."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**That brings and end to our Wanna be the Strongest adventure, it was fun and I enjoyed it.**

**Leave me suggestions for the next series I should do & go vote in the poll  
**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
